mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
The Grim Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic
The Grim Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic is a fan fiction by CODYTHEBRONY. This show a crossover between The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Plot When Billy's dad leaves to buy underwear, Billy wears his dad's "lucky pants" despite being told not to. Billy accidentally gets Grim's scythe stuck in the pants, and he tries to get help fixing them before his dad gets home. He calls Bender from''Futurama'', but Billy doesn't have any money, so Bender tells him to call the mane6 of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic since "they're cheap." When they arrive to fix the pants, they find they need a way to take them off, so Twilight Sparkle dresses up as Billy to stall Billy's dad, while the rest of ponies take Billy to the Ponyville Hospital to fix the pants. Jack O Lantern comes to Billy's house, and knows that Twilight is not Billy. Jack captures Twilight, and tortures her until Twilight tells Jack everything about the Equeatria. Meanwhile, the rest of ponies are taking Billy to the Ponyville Hospital, and they get an urgent message from Princess Celestia that Queen Chrysalis is using a "evilization chamber" to make creatures into her evil slaves. They reluctantly takes Billy on the mission, where he mistakes the evilitation chamber for a bathroom, fusing him, the lucky pants, Grim's scythe and the Changeling Queen into a being called the "Changeling Reaper". Meanwhile, Grim and Mandy comes to Billy's house, and mistakes Twilight for Billy. Grim then says that his scythe has been fused with evil changeling, and Twilight realizes that he is talking about the Chrysalis. The Changeling Reaper begins fusing creatures into it. The ponies returns to Canterlot, where they find Jack disguised as Twilight. Only the ponies of Twilight knows that he's an imposter, but since nobody else does, Jack convinces Celestia that they are is losing their mind. Soon Jack knocks Celestia uncounscious and becomes ruler of the Canterlot, renaming it Jakerlot. Twilight, Mandy and Grim arrive at the Canterlot, where Grim finds out that Twilight isn't Billy, and Jack imprisons them. The Changeling Reaper continues making creatures fuse with it, so after escaping, Twilight, her friends, Mandy and Grim fuse together with the Bone of Barnacles to create a Giant Skeleton Samurai to battle the Changeling Reaper. A giant J.A.C.K.R.O.B.O.T., piloted by Jack, and several ponies comes into the battle. Jack's robot begins to lose until the mane6, Mandy and Grim show up and fight the Changeling Reaper, though they begin to lose as well because Billy's dad's lucky pants are impervious to lasers, supernatural energy, and apples. When the Changeling Reaper is distracted by the mane 6, Mandy and Grim, Jack purposely fuses himself with the Changeling Reaper, giving him control of it. However, Billy's dad comes, removes the lucky pants and takes them away, being really, really angry that someone is wearing his pants. Without the lucky pants, the Changeling Reaper is defenseless and the mane 6 used the Elements of Harmony to finish it off, freeing the other creatures inside it. Jack is taken away by the ponies, but eventually he escapes, vowing revenge, but then gets crushed by a safe, and everything goes back to the way it was, except for Twilight (who gets dragged away by Harold, believing her to be Billy, to be punished) and Billy (whom tries to pretend to be Twilight, only for everyone to hit him). Referances to Other Media *Bender from Futurama makes a short cameo when Billy calls him to fix his problem. *When the mane 6 arrive at Billy's house, he exclaims, "Hey! You're not the Pound Puppies!" This referances Pound Puppies, another show on The Hub. *When Jack tortures Twilight, Fred Fredburger says "I like TV shows that have talking Sponges", "Sometimes I like TV shows that have talking penguins in a city zoo. And sometimes, I like TV shows that have friendly toy monsters with music, dance, colorful cartoons and simple life lessons that will get you and your children up off the floor to learn and dance along instead of Penguins. But sometimes, I just like dancing penguins.", "I also love shows that have monsters and shows with a teenage robot, and shows with fairies that have magical powers called Winx. And I also love shows that have a boy with flaming hair and his talking dog and two genius sisters who experiments on him." this refers to the other shows; SpongeBob SquarePants, The Penguins of Madagascar, Yo Gabba Gabba!, Happy Feet and it's sequel, Aaahh!! Real Monsters, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Winx Club, and Johnny Test. *When Jack/The Changeling Reaper has a shotgun pointing at the heroes, he says to them "Say hi to my mother for me. Oh, and Harvey Birdman." He refers to the superhero-turned lawyer Harvey Birdman. *When the Changeling Reaper is assimilating creatures, various MLP and Billy & Mandy characters are seen. For example, some girls from both shows are shown arguing over whether Smarty Pants or Sassycat dolls are better. Also, Pud'n is seen being beaten up by Sperg as Iron Will comes to the rescue. *When the creatures forming to create the Changeling Reaper are dissembled, characters from several shows and other stuff come flying out: **Ian Isberto, Katie Mealey and Cody Webb **Dexter, Dee Dee and Mandark from Dexter's Laboratory **The Powerpuff Girls **Ed, Edd, n' Eddy **Mac, Bloo and Goo from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends **Ami and Yumi from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi **Lazlo, Raj and Clem from Camp Lazlo **Adam Lyon from My Gym Partner's a Monkey **Andy from Squirrel Boy **Chowder, Panini and Gorganzola from Chowder **Flapjack from The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack **Johnny Test **Finn and Jake from Adventure Time **Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball **Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil and Lil, Angelica Pickles, Susie Carmichael, Dil Pickles, Kimi Finster from Rugrats **Ren & Stimpy **Timmy Turner from The Fairly OddParents **Jimmy Neutron **Jenny/XJ9 Wakeman from My Life as a Teenage Robot **Fanboy and Chum-Chum **The Nostalgia Critic **Angry Video Game Nerd **Billy Mays **Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame **Gaston from Beauty and The Beast **Panty and Stocking **Ash Ketchum from Pokemon **Amy Rose, Sonic The Hedgehog, Tails **Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Maggie Simpson from The Simpsons **Stewie Griffin from Family Guy **Bobby Hill from King of the Hill **Rallo Tubbs, Cleveland Brown Jr. from The Cleveland Show **Tina Belcher, Gene Belcher, Louise Belcher from Bob's Burgers **Hal The Koopa, Jeff The Goomba from Bowser's Kingdom **MissingNo *After the end, 6 made-up crossovers of different shows are referenced, including: **Ed, Edd, n' Stewie (Crossover of Ed, Edd, n' Eddy and Family Guy) **Evil Cat Carne (Crossover of Evil Con Carne and Catscratch) **My Life as a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle (Crossover of My Life as a Teenage Robot and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) **American Bloo! (Crossover of American Dad! and Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) **Prometheus and SpongeBob's Burgers (Crossover of Prometheus and Bob, SpongeBob SquarePants and Bob's Burgers) **Hi Hi Powerpuffy AmiYumi (Crossover of The Powerpuff Girls and Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Category:Pages that need improvement Category:Article stubs Category:Fan fiction Category:Pages in need of partial expansion Category:Crossover